The Light of His Eyes
by xoGoddess of Lightxo
Summary: A few years after the defeat of the White Witch, Peter comes across another human girl in the forest. He takes her to the castle, and feelings ensue. Chapter 7 up! COMPLETE! Sequel up: Sparkling Water
1. Chapter 1 Aslan Pays a Visit

A/N: Hey everyone! New story time! I usually write about Harry Potter, but I decided to write about Narnia and such this time. I felt like a change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Chronicles of Narnia.

Chapter 1 Aslan Pays a Visit

King Peter the Magnificent stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming a peaceful dream. Lately, he'd been dreaming this same dream over and over.

In his mind, he saw a beautiful young woman with long, flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a white silk dress that had a sleeve on the right arm, while her left arm remained bare. The dress hit her just below the knee in the front, while in the back, it was so long that it formed a slight train. The girl seemed to emit a soft, comforting light. "Peter…" she spoke softly. "I am…"

"PETER! Peter, wake up!" His little sister, Lucy, jumped on him, jolting him from his dream.

"What is it, Lu?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes, while disappointment filled him. He was so close to hearing her name this time…

"Aslan came to see you!"

At these words, Peter jumped out of bed and began pulling on his boots. "He came back so soon! Go tell him I'll be right there. Thanks, Lucy." She hurried out the door.

A few moments later, Peter arrived at the meeting hall in Cair Paravel, the castle where he and his three siblings ruled from.

He pushed open the massive mahogany doors to the hall and immediately laid eyes on the great lion, Aslan. Sitting by him were Susan, Lucy, and Edmund, Peter's sisters and brother.

"Hello, King Peter. I wish to speak with you about something. It has been very nice seeing you all again." Aslan dismissed the other three. They left the room, leaving Peter and Aslan alone.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Aslan!"

"Thank you, Peter. The very same to you. Now, have you been having any recurring dreams lately?" Aslan studied the look on Peter's face.

"How…how did you know?" He was baffled at how Aslan could know such a thing.

"I have my ways," the lion said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "These dreams are about a woman, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just as I suspected. All I can tell you now is that these dreams will come to pass." He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sir…what is her name?"

"You will find out in due course. For now, though, I suggest you go for a ride in the woods." Peter heard mystery in Aslan's voice now.

"Thank you, Aslan." Peter left the room and headed to the stables, his thoughts absorbed in this bizarre meeting.

Riding horses was the best way to clear your head, Peter had always said. It had been a few years since he and his sisters and brother had arrived in Narnia and destroyed the White Witch. He was 18 now.

He rode through the woods, going deeper and deeper into the summer forest. Just as he was passing a tree that was blooming with pink flowers, though, a tiny flicker of light caught his eye. He slowed his majestic white horse to a stop and turned on the spot. He heard leaves rustle, as though someone was hiding in the bushes. He slowly walked towards the sound, going against his better judgment.

Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair jumped out from the low bushes. "Don't come near me!" She spoke fiercely, but Peter could see that she was trembling.

Peter put his hands up to show he was unarmed. "I won't harm you." He walked forward ever so slowly.

The girl stumbled backwards, tripped, and fell over a tree root. Despite himself, Peter laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" She jumped up, her cheeks tinged red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"I…I don't know where I am, and you startled me." She stood almost awkwardly.

"Wait a moment… You're not from Narnia, are you?" Peter saw that she was human, and he was amazed.

"From where? Narnia? Is that in England?" She looked puzzled.

"No, no. Not in England. Boy, I have a **lot** of explaining to do. Will you come back to my cast- I mean, home, with me?"

She was hesitant. "I don't know…" She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw that he truly would not harm her. "Well, seeing as I have nowhere else to go…"

She allowed him to help her onto his horse. He got on in front of her and urged the horse into a gallop. Flying through the woods, she had never felt so free in her life. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the wind whipping her hair back. They rode towards Cair Paravel, on the eastern sea.

When they stopped in front of the gorgeous palace, she gasped and slid off the horse. "THIS is where you live?" She looked up at the many towers.

"Well, yes. See, I'm kind of…the king of Narnia," he mumbled.

"The KING! Oh no, you must think I'm such an idiot!" She reddened again. "Your majesty," she hastily added.

"No, just Peter." He smiled warmly.

"Oh my gosh. You don't even know my name, and you're nice enough to help me. I'm Emmy."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Emmy. I have three other siblings, two sister, Lucy and Susan, and one brother, Edmund. They're also the queens and king of Narnia."

"Right. Exactly where is Narnia?"

Peter brought Emmy into a seating area and explained everything to her, including how they had destroyed the White Witch earlier. As soon as he finished speaking, Susan walked into the vast room, a book in her hand. "Oh! Hello!"

"Emmy, this is one of my sisters, Susan. Susan, this is Emmy. She just found her way into Narnia, and I was explaining everything to her." Peter stood up.

Emmy hastily stood up as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Please, just Susan. I'm still not used to it, even after almost three years." She smiled warmly. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Well, thank you very much! But, won't my family notice I've been gone?"

"You haven't told her about time, Peter?" Edmund appeared from behind a high-backed chair.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes. But you haven't told her yet, have you?"

Peter shook his head.

"Well then. No matter how long you've been in Narnia, no time will have passed in England. When you go back home, nothing will have changed."

"That's…That's amazing!" Emmy's face lit up. They all laughed.

"Susan! Look, I got a new dress!" A younger girl ran into the room, wearing a pale pink silk dress with delicate flowers embroidered on the hem.

"Lucy, it's lovely!"

"Lucy, this is Emmy. She's new here in Narnia, like we were." Peter introduced the two girls.

"Oh, hi! How do you do?"

"Very well, your majesty. Emmy gave the youngest queen a smile.

"Oh dear, look at your clothes! They're all muddy and torn!" Susan indicated Emmy's tattered skirt. "Come with me, and we'll get you all new dresses to wear." She grabbed Emmy by the hand and led her down a long hallway. Lucy followed.

"Hey, Ed, want to duel with me?" Peter looked to his younger brother.

"Yeah, definitely. Girls and their clothes!"

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story, it's a lot of fun for me. I hope anyone who reads this likes it as much as I like writing it. Let me know! I also like reviews! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I own Emmy, and nothing/no one else from Narnia.

Chapter 2 Lessons

Emmy, Susan, and Lucy reappeared in time for dinner. Emmy was wearing a simple white silk dress. In it, though, she felt like a princess, especially since she was staying in a castle. Strands of her golden hair were pinned back, with small white flowers delicately placed in the shimmering braids.

Peter and Edmund were waiting for them in the main hallway. They stood at the bottom of the magnificent stone stairway.

Emmy descended the stairs first. Peter watched her as she gracefully walked down the stairs. His stomach gave a little jolt, for reasons unknown to him.

"It's not polite to stare, Peter," Edmund snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Peter said, but didn't avert his gaze.

With a small smile, Emmy curtsied to the two kings. "Your majesties," she said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just Peter!" He playfully scolded her. "You look…amazing."

She smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes. She felt her heart rise. His eyes were slowly becoming her weakness. Little did she know that Peter was thinking the same thing about hers.

They stood gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments. Susan nudged Lucy, who nudged Edmund. Not understanding, he said "hey, what was that for?"

"Shh! Look at them!" Susan motioned towards Peter and Emmy. Edmund's voice had brought them back to their senses, though.

"Er… Shall we go eat, then?" Peter looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

"You know, tonight is such a lovely night. Why don't we eat outside?" Susan suggested. Lucy caught onto her plan.

"Oh yes, let's! We could have a picnic! On the beach!"

Peter looked to Emmy to see if she approved of their suggestion. "That sounds nice!" She said.

* * *

Susan carried the picnic basket while Lucy spread a large blanket over the warm, white sand. Edmund went to help Susan unpack the food, while Peter and Emmy hung back. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" He asked her.

"No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering, maybe we could go riding after dinner. Would you like me to teach you how to ride?"

"Oh, yes!" She said, excitedly.

They all sat down on the blanket and began to eat. Nibbling on a sandwich, Emmy looked out into the clear blue water. The color of the water reminded her of something. She looked at Peter, and noticed that his eyes were the exact color of the sea. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

A little later on, they packed up the remainders of their dinner. "Ready to go riding?" Peter asked Emmy. She nodded, and they walked up to the stables together.

Peter walked up and down the stalls, looking for the right horse for Emmy. He stopped at a chestnut mare. "I think you'll like riding her, Emmy." He led the mare out of her stall and prepared her to be ridden. He led her out of the stables, and then helped Emmy get on. "Okay, ready?"

"Um…I don't know," She looked nervous.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." He urged her horse to walk around a bit. She slowly moved around, until Peter saw that she had gotten comfortable with her horse. He told her to sit up straight and gently squeeze the horse with her heels. This sent her horse into a canter.

"Oh, this is fun!" She said. Peter laughed.

"See? I told you! Are you ready to move into a gallop?"

"Yep."

"Now, just urge her forward. She should be able to tell what you're signaling." Sure enough, the mare began to gallop around. "You're doing great! Would you like to go for a ride around the forest for a bit?"

"Yes! But…how do I stop her?"

* * *

They rode around the forest, laughing and enjoying the warm summer night. They rode until the sun fell below the trees.

"We probably should get back to the castle before it goes completely dark…" Peter said, looking up at the sky.

By the time they made their way back to the stables, the sun had almost completely set. The moon was shining brightly, and twinkling stars speckled the sky. They said goodnight, went to their rooms, and dreamed.

A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. Oh well, you'll get a longer one next time. I just had to set some things up and then…you'll see ;D. Thanks to my reviewers! And a special thanks to my cousin for helping me with the horse part of this chapter! I would have been so lost without her. Remember, comments are nice! Suggestions are helpful! Criticism is welcomed! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3 Wishes

A/N: Yep, here's chapter 3! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 3 Wishes

Peter took Emmy riding every day of that week. She got better and better each day, and by the end of the week, they were racing each other around the forest.

It was Friday evening, just about time for dinner. Lucy suggested they have a picnic on the beach again. Sitting on the blanket and eating their dinner, they spoke about the past week's events. When the sun began to set, they decided to go inside.

"You know, I think I'll stay out here a little while longer. It's so beautiful! I don't want to go inside just yet." Emmy looked out into the dazzling water, illuminated by the sunset. Her breath caught in her chest. She could not think of any words to describe it. She curled her legs under her and looked into the water.

"Would you like some company?" Peter offered. Susan smiled to Lucy; their plan was working.

"I'd like that very much!" Peter sat down next to her.

"We'll leave these with you then, in case you want them." Susan set down the blanket and picnic basket next to them, and pushed Edmund towards the castle.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. The sky faded from purple to dark blue. Emmy was the first to speak. "Look! A shooting star!" She gasped as the twinkling light flew across the sky.

"Make a wish," Peter told her. She closed her eyes and wished. "What did you wish for?"

"You know that I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true. I really want it to come true." She looked over and once again, her eyes met his.

He brought his face closer to hers. He could count her every eyelash, if he chose to. They were inches away from each other. She closed her eyes. His lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Not knowing if he had crossed some sort of boundary, he pulled away slightly and looked back at the ocean.

"Peter," she said. He turned his face towards hers again. She kissed him this time. His heart soared in his chest.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the broke apart. Emmy shivered slightly, for the night had grown cool. Peter picked up the blanket and wrapped them both in it. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "My wish just came true."

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she thought about was last night. She sighed happily and sunk back against the fluffy down pillows, enjoying the feeling of the cool silk sheets against her skin. She thought about what they had shared last night. When she thought she couldn't stand not seeing him anymore, she got out of bed and crossed the room to her balcony. She threw open the deep red velvet curtains. She stepped out onto the warm stone and looked out over the beach. She tipped her face towards the sun and smiled. She walked back to her mahogany wardrobe and chose a midnight blue cotton dress.

Someone knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it, revealing Susan and Lucy. "Good morning!" She stepped back to let them in.

"Good morning, Emmy! Did you sleep well?" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Very well, thanks."

Susan sat Emmy down in a chair and began to braid her hair. "Peter seems to be very happy this morning, but he won't tell us why."

"Is that so?" She tried to sound only faintly interested, but inside, she was screaming with joy. Lucy giggled.

"Yes. He just sits there, smiling. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Susan placed tiny yellow roses into the thick braid that fell down Emmy's back.

"Uh…Oh well, you can probably guess." She giggled, as did Susan and Lucy.

"Did he kiss you?" Susan asked eagerly. Emmy nodded her head enthusiastically. They all broke into another fit of giggles.

"This is wonderful! I've never seen him this happy!" Lucy hugged Emmy. "By the way, you might want to wear this dress instead." She took a pale yellow sleeveless dress from the wardrobe and handed it to her. "It's really hot out today."

The two queens waited outside while Emmy changed, then they walked down to breakfast together.

* * *

Peter was waiting for them in the dining room. When they walked in, he abandoned his toast and walked over to meet them. "Would you like to take a walk?" He asked Emmy. She nodded and smiled. He took her hand and led her out the doors and into the hot sun. The minute she stepped over the threshold, hot air blasted onto her face.

He led her back to the beach, to the same spot they were at the previous night. The sun beat down on them. He grew nervous. His heart thumped in his chest so loud, he was sure that she could hear it.

"Are you alright? You look so flustered. Maybe it's too hot out here." A look of concern was spread across her face.

"No, I'm fine. I'm great, actually. That is, I will be, if you say yes to my next question." His heart beat even faster. He felt like he might pass out.

"What's that?"

"Will you…will you be my girlfriend?" He managed to stutter out.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, of course!" She nearly cried with joy. He hugged her. She felt so much happier than she had ever been, wrapped in his strong arms.

When he let go, she bent down to take her shoes off. Placing them in the sand, she let the ocean water splash over her feet. She picked up the hen of her dress and waded out until the water hit the middle of her legs. It felt so nice that she suddenly didn't care if her dress got wet. She swam in deeper and stopped when the water was chest high on her. She looked towards the beach and watched Peter take off his shirt and shoes. Watched him walk into the water. She let herself sink beneath the surface, allowing the cool ocean to sweep over her. She opened her eyes under the water and saw Peter looking back at her. He pulled her close, and they shared an underwater kiss. They both needed air, though, so they broke apart and floated to the surface.

"We should go back, they'll be wondering where we went to," Peter said. They swam back to the shore. Emmy picked up her shoes while Peter gathered his clothes. They walked back to Cair Paravel, hand in hand.

* * *

"Where did Peter and Emmy go?" Edmund asked his sisters.

"I don't know. They'll be back." As soon as Susan said these words, they heard laughter out in the hall. They went out to see what the commotion was. The sight made them stop in their tracks and stare.

A shirtless Peter was pulling Emmy through the hall by her hand. They were dripping water everywhere. By the time they noticed that someone was watching, he had picked her up and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He looked towards the dining hall, then laughed and set her down. "Hey, guys."

"Where were you two?" Lucy giggled.

"Out on the beach."

"Peter, go put some clothes on, for goodness' sake!" Susan said, giving the couple a stern look.

"Ha ha, you got in trouble!" Emmy playfully teased Peter. He made a face at her, then kissed her cheek. She giggled and fell into his arms.

"Peter, there are children around!" Susan scolded him.

"Hey! I'm not a child! I'm ten!" Lucy pouted.

"I'm not a child, either!" Edmund shouted. Emmy and Peter were laughing again.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET!" Susan yelled at the top of her lungs. This only made them laugh harder. Even Susan began to giggle. "Fine, whatever. Go on," she waved them upstairs.

Peter picked Emmy up again and carried her upstairs, both of them still laughing. Susan left for the library, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Edmund asked. Lucy only giggled more.


	4. Chapter 4 The Christmas Ball

A/N: Yep, here's chapter 4. I want to thank all the people who reviewed me. I'm a fairly new writer, so the suggestions and criticism are most helpful. Oh, and Emmy isn't a Mary Sue, so if anyone is thinking that (which I hope you aren't!) she's not. I put tiny bits of myself into her, but I'm not like her, really. Lol. Just to clear a few things up. Thanks!

Chapter 4 The Christmas Ball

Days turned to weeks, and weeks became months. Summer changed to fall, which changed to winter. Emmy and Peter only grew closer.

Everyone had something to teach Emmy. Susan taught her how to shoot arrows, Edmund showed her how to swordfight, and Lucy taught her how to cook. Peter was always beside her, helping her, or tasting her cooking. He always put a smile on, no matter how good or awful the food was.

It was during one of her cooking lessons that Edmund approached Peter, who was waiting to be called into the kitchens to taste Emmy's newest culinary creation. "So when are you going to ask her?" He sat down next to Peter.

"Ask her what?" Peter stared at him.

"To marry you, of course!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in all of Narnia.

"Already? It's only been six months, Edmund," he said, shocked.

"That's long enough to know what you need to know."

"And what's that?"

"To know that you want to spend the rest of your life with her!"

"But…"

"Okay. Look me in the eyes and tell me you honestly don't love her."

"Of course I love her! It was never about that!" Peter stared into his younger brother's eyes.

"Good. Now tell me she's not the one." Edmund waited, and waited, and waited. Then, finally…

"You're right. Ed, I want to marry her!" Peter grinned broadly.

"I know you do." Edmund laughed.

A call for Peter came from the kitchens. He stood up to go in. Then, a thought struck him. "Edmund, who told you to say all this?"

"Susan." He laughed again.

"Ha, I knew it! You couldn't have thought of all that yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it yet, we'll help make it perfect." Edmund smiled at his brother, genuinely happy for him.

"Thanks, Edmund." He opened the doors and a cloud of black smoke escaped through them.

"Have fun!"

"Oh, I will, Ed. I will." The door swung shut behind him.

* * *

When he walked into the library an hour later, Susan and Edmund were already there. They had their heads bent together, discussing something. Susan snapped her head up when she noticed Peter. "Where's Emmy?"

"She's changing into a different dress. She stained hers with raspberry sauce."

"So we only have a few minutes. Oh, Peter, I'm so happy for you!" She stood up and hugged her brother.

"Thanks. I'm going to be a nervous wreck."

"So have you thought about how you want to ask her?"

"Well, she told me once that her favorite holiday is Christmas, so I thought I might take her aside at the Christmas Ball and do it then. That way, we can announce it to everyone, if she says yes."

"That's a great idea! Her dress has to be just perfect, so I'll take her today to get started on it. Oh my gosh, I'm going to have another sister!" She hurried off.

Edmund looked at Peter. They stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

* * *

Susan was excellent at keeping a secret. She began telling everyone that the Christmas Ball had to be absolutely perfect. They would ask her why, but she would already be gone to do something else.

Seamstresses began to work on the girls' dresses. Emmy decided that she wanted to wear emerald green. Intricate gold embroidery was to be placed at the hem and sleeve edges. The finest velvet was used. Fittings were held regularly.

During one of the final fittings, Emmy decided to ask Susan what the big deal was. She was being laced and buttoned up. "Susan, there's talk going around the castle. Everyone's saying that something big is going to happen. What's the big event?" She held her breath so the dress would finish lacing up.

"Well, it's Christmas! Everything should be wonderful! Now, have you decided how you want your hair?"

Emmy never asked about the rumored event again.

* * *

A week before the ball, decorations began to appear in the castle. First came the tinsel, then the mistletoe, and finally, the enormous Christmas tree that would be decorated and placed in the main hall for all to see on Christmas Eve.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were sitting by a fireplace, enjoying rare free time. Susan glanced around to make sure no one else was around, then said, "Did you get the ring?"

"Yes, I just picked it up today." Peter pulled a small red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a brilliantly cut diamond ring with smaller champagne colored diamonds on either side of the main diamond. The ring was set in the finest white gold.

They all gasped simultaneously. "Oh Peter, it's beautiful!" Lucy said, bending closer to examine the engagement ring.

"She won't be able to say no to that, that's for sure!" Edmund exclaimed.

"SHH! Someone's coming! Put it away!" Susan whispered. Peter had just stuffed the box in his pocket when Emmy walked in.

"I made Christmas cookies!" She said, passing around a plate of brightly decorated cookies in the shapes of Christmas trees and wrapped gifts. Everyone took a few. Thanks to Lucy, Emmy was becoming quite good at cooking.

"These are really good!" Edmund took a huge bite out of a sugary Christmas tree.

"So what were you all talking about before I came in?" Emmy asked.

"Nothing," the other four said at once. Emmy gave them a strange look, but asked no more.

* * *

The day of the Christmas Ball arrived. Most of the day was spent on preparing the girls for the evening of festivities. Edmund were going through the plans, making sure everything was going smoothly.

Susan, Lucy, and Emmy were scrubbed clean until their skin was pink, then soaked in tubs of warm, soapy water. Their hair was washed. As their hair was drying, they sat in silk robes by a warm fire, their heads wrapped in warm towels. Once dry, their hair was curled, Lucy's in ringlets, Susan's in delicate waves, and Emmy's in soft curls. It was then pinned up, with some curls hanging loose.

Finally, it was almost time for the ball to begin. All holding their breath, the girls were laced into their intricate dresses. Soft, velvet capes were draped over their shoulders. They slipped into their shoes, each adorned with different color gems to match their dresses. Lucy's had sapphires, Susan wore rubies, and Emmy with emeralds. Crowns were placed on the queens' curled heads. At last, they were ready.

They stepped out onto the landing, their attendants waving goodbye and wishing them a merry Christmas. Emmy thought she heard a "Good luck!", but for what, she could not think of.

She peeked over the stone railing. Guests swarmed below her, but she immediately found Peter and Edmund waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, like they had countless nights before.

She descended the stairs first, as elegantly as possible. One could easily mistake her for royalty. She smiled shyly at Peter. He smiled back.

Once at the bottom of the stone staircase, she curtsied to the king. Peter took her hand and pressed it to his lips, looking into her blue-green eyes. Lucy, Edmund, and Susan watched them, all grinning.

"Look, there's Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed, and ran off to see the faun. Edmund went to speak with a centaur, and Susan was chatting with Mrs. Beaver.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Peter told Emmy. A pink blush settled on her cheeks.

"And you, Peter, are amazingly handsome." It was his turn to blush slightly.

Music began to sound from the dancing hall. "Come on, Aslan wants to announce us." The kings and queens went enter the vast room, but Peter stopped and turned around. Emmy hung back, standing with Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"It's alright, go! I'll be with Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers until you're finished." She nodded towards the hall.

He ran back to her and kissed her. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered into her ear. Giving her a final smile, he followed his siblings into the dancing hall.

* * *

A few moments later, people began to fill the hall. Emmy, Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers joined the crowd.

Aslan stood at the front of the room, with the four thrones behind him. The royalty of Narnia stood on either side of him. A silence fell over the crowd.

"I present to you King Peter the Magnificent!" Aslan roared.

"All hail King Peter!" The crowd cried out.

"King Edmund the Just!"

"All hail King Edmund!"

"Queen Susan the Gentle!"

"All hail Queen Susan!"

"Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

"All hail Queen Lucy!"

Applause broke out. They sat in their thrones. Music started up, and everyone began to dance. Mr. Tumnus asked Emmy to dance. They danced for a song, until Peter came.

"May I?" he asked. Mr. Tumnus bowed and began to dance with Lucy.

They moved across the dance floor. During a slow song, Peter asked Emmy if she would go for a walk with him. She said yes, and he led her out into the courtyard.

"Wait. You have to close your eyes first." They stood outside the courtyard. She covered her eyes and let Peter lead her in.

"Okay, look." She opened her eyes, and she was met with a magical sight. Many small candles had been placed all around the courtyard, bathing the couple in a warm glow. Snow was falling gently. All was peacefully quiet.

She gasped. "This is amazing!" She turned to him. "Did you do this?"

"Well, I had help." He grinned at her. His heart began to beat fast, just like when he first asked her to be his girlfriend. "Here, sit down." They sat on a bench. He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "Emmy, this is what you do to me," he said, softly. His heart beat rapidly. "I love you so much." _If this isn't the perfect time to ask her, I don't know what is,_ he thought. He got down on one knee in front of her and pulled the box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing the ring to her. Her eyes widened. "Emmy, will you marry me?"

A/N: Weee! That was so much fun to write! YAY! What will she say? ;D Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Wow I almost put 'thinked', I'm a smart one! Teehee!


	5. Chapter 5 The Night Sky

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I love you:D And I just realized hat I haven't put a disclaimer on a bunch of my chapters, so this goes for all the chapters I forgot as well:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, but I DO own Emmy.

Chapter 5 The Night Sky

Emmy's eyes filled with tears. She nodded and managed to say "Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!"

Grinning broadly, Peter took the ring from its box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. He stood up, pulling her up with him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her with an extreme amount of passion.

After a few moments, she pulled away and said, "Let's go announce it to everyone! Oh, I'm so happy! I love you so, so much!" She took his hand in hers and they walked back to the ball.

* * *

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had noticed them leave the room earlier. They now sat at their thrones, waiting for the couple to return. The moment they saw Peter and Emmy enter the hall, they stood up, waiting for her answer. 

Peter and Emmy ran up to where the thrones were. A silence fell over the crowd once more. "I would like to announce that this beautiful woman," he pulled her closer, "has just agreed to marry me!"

Applause broke out. The guests began to cheer. Edmund patted his brother on the back, while Lucy and Susan both hugged Emmy. They were all laughing.

Music began to play again, and they spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing, and having a wonderful time.

* * *

He found that he couldn't sleep without her. He lit a candle and walked to her room. He knocked on the door, then gently pushed it open. He expected her to be sleeping, but he found her bed empty. A cool breeze whirled through the room. Turning on the spot, he saw that her balcony doors were open, and the curtains were flapping in the soft wind. 

Emmy was sitting on the wide stone railing of the balcony, wrapped in a thick blanket. She was looking into the clear night sky. Peter walked out into the cold winter night. He climbed up and sat next to her. She lay down across the railing and set her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her soft golden hair.

"Everything's so…right," she said, closing her eyes.

"Look, a shooting star," Peter told her, pointing to the sky.

She opened her eyes again. "Make a wish," she said.

"I don't need to. I have everything I could ever want right here, on this balcony," he whispered into her ear. Her ring sparkled in the bright moonlight.

They stayed outside for a few more moments, until Emmy fell asleep. Peter carried her to her bed and wrapped her in the warm blankets. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, she murmured, "Don't leave." She pulled the covers back so he could climb into bed. They fell asleep together, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Emmy woke up the next morning when she felt the warmth leave her side. She opened her eyes and saw Peter climb out of bed. "Susan just stuck her head in. She said that Aslan wants to see you," he told her. 

"See me? Why?" She pulled the covers off of her and shivered at the cold winter morning.

"No idea. Get dressed and we'll go down together."

She put on a clean dress and met Peter outside her door. They discussed what Aslan might want to talk to her about on their way to the dining hall.

Aslan was waiting for her when they approached the doors. "Good morning Emmy, and Peter. Emmy, I would like to speak with you. Follow me." He led her to a room Emmy hadn't been in before.

"Before I say anything else, I would like to congratulate you on your engagement. I'm sure you and Peter will be very happy together. However, we have a slight problem."

"We do?"

"Yes. You see, there's a rule that royalty can only marry true Narnian citizens. I had planned to change this rule, but Peter proposed to you before I could do anything. Now that the engagement is set, I cannot change it on your behalf. "

"So I can't marry Peter?" Tears pooled in her eyes.

"There is a way…"

* * *

Emmy returned an hour later. Right away, Peter noticed that something was upsetting her. "What's the matter?" 

"It's nothing. I don't want to worry you. I'll explain later," she told him and smiled, for everyone was looking their way.

All through the day, she was exceptionally quiet, and quite jumpy and nervous. Anytime anyone tried to talk to her, she seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, she went to her room and shut the door, staying there for the rest of the gloomy day.

* * *

Peter awoke with a sudden start. He sat up and noticed a light passing his door. He slipped out of bed and walked to the hallway. Peeking out, he saw a flash of long blonde hair turn the corner. He pulled on a shirt and his boots, and followed her as quietly as he could. 

He followed her outside the castle and into the forest. Deeper and deeper they went, until they came upon a clearing. Cold wind was whipping his face raw. He stopped behind a tree when he saw Aslan waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Emmy?"

"Yes." She spoke quietly, so Peter had to strain his ears to hear her. He peeked out from the tree and saw something silver glint in the moonlight. It was a dagger. He suppressed a gasp with great difficulty.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will turn out as planned," Aslan said. He backed away from the middle of the clearing, leaving Emmy alone. She was wearing only her nightdress, but she was not shivering.

With a blank look in her eyes, she looked towards Peter. He tried to hide, but she saw him. Turning her head up to the sky, she raised the dagger.

"NO!" He flew out from behind the tree. She looked at him again, and found a small smile inside her for him.

"It has to be done, Peter." She raised the dagger once more. Aslan blocked Peter from running to her. In a flash of silver, she plunged the dagger into her heart. Peter screamed. She let a small moan escape her lips.

It took her forever to fall. An eternity passed as the blood flowed from her wound. Her eyes closed. Then, finally, she fell to the ground, her blood staining the snow crimson.

A/N: Don't worry, you'll get another chapter really soon, I promise. This chapter is somewhat short, sorry lol. Let me know what you think! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 A True Narnian

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, I had some big tests I had to study for, then I got temporarily grounded from the computer cuz of my grades…teehee! SOOO without further ado, I give you CHAPTER 6!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own Emmy.

Chapter 6 A True Narnian

Emmy lay in the snow, blood flowing around her. Peter was still screaming. At last, Aslan let him go to her.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you let me stop her?" Peter gasped. He picked up her limp body, covering himself in her blood in the process. "Maybe if we get to Lucy in time, she could use her fireflower juice!"

"She's gone, Peter."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. As he looked at her, he realized it was true. It was too late. He sobbed, yelled, screamed, did anything to let his emotions out all at one time.

"Peter, look at her."

He looked down, but he was blinded by his tears. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he looked again. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" he choked out.

"Just look."

At first, he saw nothing. After looking hard, though, he noticed a very faint glow coming from her wound. Before his eyes, the wound began to heal. Closing itself slowly, the gash grew brighter and brighter. Soon, her whole body was engulfed in light. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, which both terrified and overjoyed Peter. She gasped, then took a breath.

"What…?"

"Peter…I am a true Narnian now…"

"The voice…the light…the words! Of course! This was my dream! How could I have not seen that she was the girl before?"

"Yes, Peter. This had to happen. It was her destiny to be reborn as a true Narnian."

"You told me there was a law, Aslan," she said weakly.

"Ah, yes. Well, would you have done this if I just told you it was your destiny?"

She thought for a moment. "No," she finally whispered.

"And that would change your destiny, which always has consequences, usually unpleasant ones. It was my interpretation that you and Peter would somehow be separated, had you not done this."

"We have to get her home," Peter said urgently. Emmy was drifting in and out of consciousness in his arms. She was shivering. Ignoring the icy winter wind, he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her, then scooped her small body up.

Aslan knelt down and said, "Climb on, we'll get there faster." Peter couldn't hold her while he was on Aslan's back, so he placed her in front of him, so she faced him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck while he tightly held her waist so she would not fall. Her head drooped onto his shoulder, her eyes closed. Her body became limp once more.

* * *

Hushed voices, warm all around, and something cool and damp on her head is what Emmy woke up to. Someone was holding her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Peter sitting next to her chair, apparently sleeping. His head was resting on her bed. Both of his hands were wrapped around hers. With her free hand, she reached up and felt a damp cloth on her forehead. Susan was in the corner, her back turned to Emmy.

She looked back towards Peter. He looked worried, even in his sleep. She moved her hand to his cheek. At this, he woke up with a start. He looked around, confused, but his eyes lit up when he saw that she was awake.

"Thank heavens! Susan, she's awake!"

Susan turned around so quickly that she stumbled. "We were so worried! Aslan said you'd be all right, but still… Peter never left your side."

Emmy opened her mouth to speak, but she only managed to cough. Her throat was extremely dry. Peter poured her a glass of water from a pitcher on her nightstand. She gulped it down and said "Thanks."

"So what happened, Emmy?" Susan pulled up a chair and sat down next to Peter.

"Well, Aslan told me that I couldn't marry Peter because I wasn't a true Narnian. But…didn't he tell me that it was actually just my destiny to become a true Narnian?" Peter nodded. "Right. Well, he told me that it was a law, because otherwise, I wouldn't have don't it."

"Did what, exactly?"

"I killed myself, I suppose. And somehow I was reborn as a true Narnian.

Just then, Lucy came in. Once she saw that Emmy was awake and sitting up, she said, "Oh sure, as soon as I leave, you wake up! Hang on, I'll get Edmund."

She came back five minutes later, with Edmund in tow. Emmy retold her story for them. Edmund asked, "Do you remember anything from your life before you came to Narnia?"

Emmy was silent as she thought about his question. "No, not really…"

"Wow. That's quite strange," he said.

"All right, let's let her get some rest," Susan said, shooing them from the room.

"But she's been sleeping for two days!"

"Let's go!" Susan shut the door behind herself, leaving Peter and Emmy alone.

"You scared me so much," he said, climbing into bed with her.

"I'm sorry. But I wasn't about to give you up for some stupid rule that doesn't even exist now." She laughed.

"When I saw you reborn that night, I remembered something. Before I met you, I had a dream about you. About that night."

"You did?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes. It wasn't exactly the same, but Aslan said dreams sometimes change a bit."

"Well, that's odd." She rested her head on his chest.

"Very," he replied. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. You're alive, and we're getting married!"

After a while, Peter began to drift to sleep. Emmy examined her ring. "Peter?"

"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Tada! It's a bit short, sorry. Tell me what you think! Please?


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone! So, I just finished the next chapter, but I was thinking…what would you think if I ended the story here, but then made a sequel? I have a few ideas for it, so let me know what you think. Should I end it and make a sequel, or should I not make a sequel?

Xo Goddess of Light Xo

-Update-

Yes, yes, I know, I haven't pasted the sequel yet. I've been working on it, and I've been SUPER busy lately. It should be up by next week. In fact, I promise that it will be. Therefore, if I don't post it, you all can yell at me. Again, sorry for the long wait! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Chapter 7 Until the End of Eternity

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a long time to get this up, but I've had a lot of school stuff to deal with. But hey, I only have one more week left! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I own Emmy.

Chapter 7 Until the End of Eternity

Standing in front of a mirror, Emmy stared at herself. A beautiful young woman wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress was reflected. Susan was talking to her, but she heard nothing. Everything felt surreal. Lucy finished placing tiny white and red roses into her long blonde hair, which was done up in curls. Then she heard the words, "It's time."

She turned her head to gaze out the window. Looking out at the beautiful ocean gave her a surge of confidence. She turned around and gathered the long train of her dress into her delicate hands. "Let's go, then!"

Through the corridor, down the stone staircase, and through the main hall they hurried. As they approached the great mahogany doors to the wedding, the three girls spotted Mr. Tumnus waiting for them. "Hurry!" He called out softly.

Susan and Lucy both gave Emmy a quick hug before entering the hall. After they were in, Mr. Tumnus asked, "Are you ready?" He would be her escort in.

She was hit with a sudden burst of nervousness. "I don't think I can do this," she gasped, her voice shaking. Her face was masked with her nerves.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be amazing!" He smiled at her. She slipped her arm through his and took a deep breath. He pushed open the doors. She gripped her boquet of red and white roses tightly as she saw all eyes were on her.

She let out a faint whimper, so soft that only the faun next to her could hear. He chuckled.

As she walked forward, her eyes scanned the room filled with guests. Then her gaze met Peter's. Just like that, her fears vanished. She smiled broadly, keeping her eyes on his.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Aslan was the one who married them. At one point, Peter's and Emmy's hands were tied together with a white silk ribbon, showing the unbreakable bond between them. Mr. Tumnus wrapped the ribbon around her left and his right hand. Then came the rings. Saying their vows, they each placed a gold ring on the other's finger.

At last, Aslan pronounced them husband and wife. Emmy let a single tear of joy roll down her cheek. Peter took her face in his hands. Brushing away the tear, he said, "I love you until the end of eternity," then kissed her for the first time as her husband.

The guests erupted into applause and cheers. Susan and Lucy wiped their eyes, and Edmund whistled. Smiling, the newlyweds faced the crowd and walked down the aisle, greeting the guests as they went.

* * *

Emmy stood on the balcony of their new room, looking at the luminous moon and twinkling stars. The warm summer night breeze wrapped itself around her body, her night dress fluttering.

She heard the curtains swish behind her as Peter came out onto the moonlit balcony. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Resting her head against his, she looked out into the sky and saw the small strip of pale pink that was the rising sun.

"I love you until the end of eternity."

A/N: Well, there it is! This story is now…COMPLETE! Fear not, I'm making a sequel to this. I REALLY loved writing this, and I love all my readers and reviewers! You all helped me so much, thank you thank you thank you! Keep an eye out for my new story! I'll post on this one when I figure out the title, which should be fairly soon. Thanks!


	9. Sequel Title

Hey everyone! So, I've come up with the sequel title: Sparkling Water. This COULD change, I don't really know yet. But look out for it! I should have the first chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks!

xox Goddess


End file.
